charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LeonardoWyatt
' WELCOME TO HALLIWELLSATTIC'S TALK PAGE.' Here you can ask me anything you want to know about Charmed. I will reply to all of you's as soon as I have time. I am an Admin and Co-Manager on here. So If you have any problems with other users on here, please report it to me and I'll sort it out as soon as possible. Remember no fighting, No cussing and no childish behavior. LEAVE A NEW MESSAGE BELOW Icons That's a lot of icons we have there :P I'm out for now, I've uploaded all the ones I had. I'm gonna look for more though. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 12:15, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :Most I got from forums and sites, I don't remember where though. I just have this huge folder with all those icons on my computer. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 12:19, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Piper rewrite Could you check my sandbox and tell me what you think of it so far. It's not about the content, but the structure of the page, you like it? --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 17:28, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :I need to finish Piper first, then I'll move on to Prue. Other people can edit them to the new format as well tough. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 01:42, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry Glenn but the new format is not going up unless it is voted for. That is it. :::It's not going to be voted on about. It looks so much cleaner and I don't have time to hold a vote anyways, neither does Khan. If both of the Bureaucrats like the way Glenn is doing it, so it stays. Sorry. And Glenn, I think I'm going to start doing the new format on Chris's page. x) Just aftet I upload some more Icon's. HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 02:07, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :::: I am so proud of you two :). All I am doing is monitoring behavior. I need to start actually editing. HalliwellsAttic you are right :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 07:58, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :::: :::: I noticed you haven't been editing that much as-well. xD Why not? D: ::::: I have been preparing for the wedding :D. There just isn't that much time anymore. I try the best I can. I could probably edit some today :/ --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 08:06, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Great to hear HalliwellsAttic =) ::And Khan, don't worry, your wedding comes first ;-) --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 12:22, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I agree with Glenn, Khan your wedding comes first, so don't worry about the wiki. xD Also Glenn can you check out my sandbox for the Chris draft? xD I think I left some things out on his early life, but I'm not sure. HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 12:27, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I like it. Doesn't seem like you missed something. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 12:34, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Thank-you. I kind of based it on your format for Piper's one like the picture of Baby Chris and Paige if you didn't know that. xD HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 12:36, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::I noticed :P It looks great. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 12:57, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Why is everything else on here voted about then? So you're pretty much saying to hell with what the other people on here think. Wow. :::::: ::::::Yes, HalliwellManor I'm totally saying that. To hell with the little people! God, I'm not saying that. I'm saying I don't have time to hold a vote, and count up the votes and prepare it. I have school, a job and other things going on in my life. Glenn's new format is better. It look much cleaner and it makes the article flow better. Stop making me sound like the bad guy. -.- HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 14:24, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: OK, stating Jennifer Anniston when she was in Cougar Town. "Step out of the pool of anger,". HalliwellManor just clearly misunderstood. But HalliwellsAttic your explanation was good enough :). I will still edit daily, I just wont edit if you get what I mean :D --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 15:58, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Look Urgent Can you please put that old look back on the theme designer please, because valentines will be over tomorrow :). Thanks :). This is important because we cannot loop the looks :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 19:31, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :I can do it if you want. =) Do you want a complete new theme? --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 20:35, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I hope you don't mind, I changed it to this blue theme, cause police lights don't really fit :p I'll try to come up with a new theme soon. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 20:41, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::: Soon please :D. It would be good because you have PS :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 20:48, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :The wordmark is driving me nuts, I try changing it to the blue one, but it keeps showing that red valentine one -_- --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 20:49, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Same! I just tried changing it but it did not work! --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 20:50, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Etymology It was already on her article. BTW, do you think it would be a good idea to collect the make an article for all the death counts of the sisters and one for power loss counts of the sisters. It takes to much space on their articles I think. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 09:55, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, so that we can erase those from the sisters' articles and only link to them. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 10:04, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't think so, they only died once or twice, the sisters die multiple times. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 10:31, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh yeah, Leo can be added. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 10:34, February 15, 2011 (UTC) HI! =) Hi, my name is Emma and I would really like to edit the Charmed witches page. I would be grateful if you wouldn't block people after they make a few changes. Your not the only Charmed fan in world, other people have opinions too. :-) Really random, but I just got a devoted badge and I saw it had the GRRR icon of Phoebe I made :p --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 00:18, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I used some of the icons you guys put up when customising the badges. Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 12:20, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Rex draft I've finished the Rex draft. What do you think of it? Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 12:18, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Colors When I go to the my tools section, do the changes apply to the entire wiki? I thought the colors only change for my personal settings. I set the buttons to blue, the links to orange and the header to orange as well. That is not only applied to my account? Why always blue links for everything? They can be changed once and a while. Prue's rewrite I'm thrilled to see that you're doing Prue's page, i'm really happy since she's my favorite. Thanks! oh and i LOVE the main picture of Prue you choose. She's so beautiful! thanks again, you're doing an amazing work!Chloefan03 10:34, February 19, 2011 (UTC)